


A change of heart

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Alectycus (Alecto/Amycus Carrow) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Desperate times, but there can be hope.
Relationships: Alecto Carrow/Amycus Carrow
Series: Alectycus (Alecto/Amycus Carrow) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129775
Kudos: 2





	A change of heart

Our story starts in the cells below the Ministry of Magic. Intimately close siblings, Alecto and Amycus Carrow are awaiting their transfer to Azkaban.

Alecto scowled. "We switched sides, we shouldn't be here right now."

Amycus sighed. "We have to face up to what we did, Ally. We hurt many people during our time at Hogwarts and before it."

Alecto glanced at him through the cell bars and muttered, "I am aware of that fact, but I didn't expect it would come to this."

Amycus reminded her, "We told the Minister that we would accept our sentence if it meant we could be good."

Alecto frowned. "Azkaban has driven many witches and wizards mad, Am. I don't want that to happen to us."

Amycus said, "I don't want it to happen either, but we have to face up to our crimes."

Alecto grasped his hands through the bars and asked, "Will they let us stay together in Azkaban?"

A familiar deep voice interrupted their conversation, "You will not need to worry about that. I have had a change of heart, Carrows."

They turned towards the entrance to the cells, Kingsley Shacklebolt was standing there, smiling at them.

Alecto gasped. "Are you being serious?"

Kingsley beamed, "Deadly, I have been eavesdropping."

Amycus smirked. "Oh, look at that. The Minister for Magic eavesdropping on his prisoners. Bit of a new low, Shacklebolt."

Kingsley ignored his jibe and told them, "Before I overheard your conversation, I was coming down here to acquit you both of all charges anyway."

Alecto inquired, "After all of the pain and suffering we caused, you're just letting us go?"

Kingsley stated, "No, I never said that I was letting you go. I'm changing your sentence."

Amycus insisted, "Go on please, Minister."

Kingsley responded, "Your sentence is now five years serving as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Alecto mumbled, "You want us to return after what we did?"

Kingsley nodded and simply said, "It's that or Azkaban, it's your choice; Carrows."


End file.
